Kenboushou no Ko
by YukikoSuzugawa
Summary: A girl, the key to saving their world, has lost the one thing that is precious to her, her memories. As a boy that had promised to protect fulfills his role, what will happen? Rated M for...opening scene... Original Story! DISCONTINUED


**Kenboushou no Ko**

**A/N: Please don't expect weekly updates, I'm only doing this for fun now. : 3 Sorry to all those waiting for FBSS to be updated... I haven't typed anything for a while and I sort of have a writer's block on that story...**

**Note: This is an ORIGINAL story!  
**

**Title Translation: Amnesia Child/Child of Amnesia**

**I will personally destroy those who flame (is serious)! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Chapter One: The Amnesiac Girl**

On a land, that of which became a battlefield, a young girl laid unconscious. At the time, it was night.

She had appearance of what seemed to be an eight year old. Her hair was as dark as the night sky, as straight as a ray and as silky as the finest silk. Her hair was put in a neat fringe and two small pigtails were tied on the left and right, held together by a teal coloured ribbon with imprints of golden stars. Her face was pale, but it was still apparent that she was still alive.

She was wearing a knee-length, navy blue-coloured, layered skirt. It was made from a stretchy material, the texture quite like that of a blanket and was patterned with the flower, orchid. She also wore lilac-coloured leggings that were a bit ripped, otherwise was still wearable, and a gothic-lolita style grey-brown long-sleeved shirt, it had a matching grey-brown coloured lace at the bottom of the shirt and at the end of the sleeves. On the bottom half of the shirt, in white, was imprints of long-stalked flowers. Hanging from her skirt was a lilac-coloured silk belt that was used like a belt. It had a tag on it.

Her fingers twitched. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing large light purple–coloured eyes. The eyes were unfocused and confused. She didn't know who she was. She didn't know what had happened. She didn't know anything.

Her eyes gazed at the dark, starry sky. She slowly sat up, her head turned, looking at her surroundings. She didn't know where she was. She unsteadily stood up. Her eyes looked over at the wasteland.

All around her, there was death. There was evidence of some old plantation, but it was limited. The ground was scorched, uneven and some trees that were left were uprooted. The colour scheme seemed to be a brown, red and black. The buildings were destroyed. It looked as though it had been invaded, gunned from the inside then bombed or were somehow ripped in half or were slashed in half. Signs of all sorts were littered around, blood was just about everywhere.

She saw corpses, everywhere. It was more of a massacre then a battlefield. Twenty percent of the bodies were missing body parts, of which were scattered around the area. It seemed, she had been asleep for a few days or so, as the blood was just a bit dry, if she woke a day or two after, the blood still would have been a red colour. Of course, it wouldn't have been easy to say, as it was night time.

She was about to take a step forward, when she noticed something hanging by the belt. It was a tag with the name, 'Hoshiko Kinkioku'. "Ho-shi-ko…Ki-n-ki-o-ku…" She read, spelling it out. She wondered if that was her name. She wasn't sure.

She found a basement that was surprisingly empty, and slept inside there until the next morning.

**Next morning…**

A party of five drove around their once beloved and beautiful country. They looked around, trying to see if there were any people still alive, however impossible that would be. Four of them were male, while one was female. They were riding in a still-operating military vehicle. They were both amazed and horrified at what they saw, but kept their nerve.

They all looked pretty young.

The driver had short red hair with short bangs that were slanted to the left; he had sharp blue eyes and was a bit tanned, he seemed fit and a fast runner and he looked to be about 25. The one next to him was a strict-but-kind looking man crossing his arms, who was obviously the one in charge. He had dark green hair that was a bit curly and stood up a bit, dark brown eyes and a scar was on his left cheek, he had a very muscular build and he looked to be about 30.

Behind him sat a woman that stared blankly at the once battlefield, she had short blond hair that was a bit wavy and was slanted to her right, her eyes were a pale grey, she was of medium build and she looked to be 25. Next to her sat a man with grey-brown hair, he had dark crimson eyes that were a bit narrow, he had spiky hair that was slanted to the right and had bangs that tilted to the left, some bangs at the sides covered the side of his eye, and he looked 18.

The one who sat next to him on his right was a young man that had dark blue hair; he had bangs on the right, emerald eyes. He was the youngest of the five, looking to be 12 to 14. They were all wearing casual or neat-casual clothing.

He had a look of anxiety. He seemed to want to find something, and was frantically drifting his gaze to find something, or someone.

The dark-green haired man looked over to him. "Yuudai, calm down. Just be patient, I'm sure we will find her." He said, his voice deep, he had a great sense of confidence in his voice.

The blue-head turned to his superior. He smiled sadly. "I know but…Captain Yamato…"

"You're worried, we know." Interrupted the red-head.

Yuudai turned his head back to watch over the land. He watched extra carefully to see if he could see a girl. The grey hair man spotted someone in the distance, to his right. "Raiden," he called out to the red-head. The red-head nodded.

"What is it, Kenshin?"

"There's someone to the right, entering a basement." He replied, pointing out a figure to his right. The red-head slowly turned the vehicle.

"Right." He replied, while turning. He stopped the car near the basement. The blonde woman saw the person; too, it was a girl.

"Yuudai, I think it may be…Hoshiko-sama…" She started. Yuudai nodded.

"I hope so, Madoka…" He said.

"I'm sure it is her." She replied. He smiled faintly.

Captain Yamato got out of the vehicle first, followed by Yuudai, Kenshin, Madoka and last was Raiden. They all prepared their guns, just in case. The waited in anticipation for the door of the basement to open.

Inside, a young girl had woken up a little while ago. Her hair shimmered lightly in the dim light of the basement. Now, she had nowhere to turn, nowhere to go. Surely, if she didn't find the nutrients she needed, she'd die. She sighed, fixing her hair to make it look a bit neat, before heading out to the door. There was no reason to stay, after all, and she really needed to find some food or something.

She slowly opened the door, making sure to switch of the light off, though it was a wonder how it still worked, and stepped outside. She noticed the five adults outside and instinctively took a step back, her eyes narrowed at the five.

Outside, the five tensed as the door opened, each gripping onto their guns. They sighed in relief as they saw the girl. It wasn't just any girl; it was their princess, Hoshiko Shirogioku-sama. The five approached their princess but something was definitely wrong. She looked at the five of them in a strange way, as though she didn't trust them. Yuudai was the first to be by her side. The other four thought it best not to intrude, it was quite interesting for Raiden.

He kneeled down beside her, take her hand in his, putting his other hand on top of hers. "Are you alright, Hoshiko-sama?" He asked kindly. The young girl looked at him confusedly.

"Who are…you?" She asked, not moving an inch. Yuudai felt his world tear apart, or just about.

"Hoshiko-sama, that isn't funny." He said nervously.

"Do you know who I am?" The eight year old asked. Yuudai looked at her with a hurt expression. He hugged her tightly, surprising the girl. He sobbed.

"Yes," He said softly, biting back his tears, of both joy and sorrow. "You are… the one I promised to protect… our princess… I am, Yuudai, Yuudai Shirachou." He instinctively hugged tighter. The girl looked a bit confused but something inside of her told her that this person could be trusted. She hugged him back.

"Is my name… Hoshiko…?" She asked. He retracted from the hug, holding her shoulders gently. His eyes were a bit red but portrayed only kindness.

"Yes, that is who you are, that is your name." She nodded, giving a little smile, before she fainted. She was dehydrated and was hungry. He caught her before she could fall, carrying her bridal style to the vehicle. He was extra careful, since Hoshiko was in his arms. He nodded to Captain Yamato, who signalled the other three to get into the vehicle, or in Raiden's case, drive the car.

The five sat in the vehicle the same as they did when they first got there, Yuudai had the sleeping form of Hoshiko cuddled to him. He unconsciously stroked her hair, she grasped his sides tightly. His arms were still free for him to support her.

The car started up, they soon took off. The five were relieved to find their princess, however their homeland – no, country – had been destroyed, along with most of their dreams of a bright future of this land.

After a few minutes, they reached their headquarters. It was one of the only buildings still standing and of which obtained the least amount of damage. It was about 3 storeys high and looked like one of the Japanese traditional buildings. Its roof was a red colour, and the walls were a cream colour.

The vehicle halted to stop, the six got out of the car, Yuudai carrying Hoshiko. The six walked through the wide entrance door, walking down the hall and up the stairs. The walls of the inside of the building were a teal colour. Several other people were in the building, but they were all trying to treat and help the survivors of the terrible war.

They turned to the right at the top of the stairs, walking through the extended hallway, soon, they reached the end of the hall, and there was a white wooden door, which contrasted with the teal walls.

Kenshin opened the door, holding it open for the other five. Yuudai walked in first. Inside the room was a large bed, it looked quite expensive. Yuudai placed Hoshiko gently on the bed, wrapping the blanket around her body. She'd have to be checked by a doctor, although she doesn't seem to receive any injuries, they couldn't take that chance. Yuudai sat on a chair, next to the bed, holding her hand. He held it in front of his face, level to his forehead; his head looked down at the bed.

The other occupants in the room sighed. Yuudai was bing so typical, never the less, they exited the room, to give them some privacy, although Raiden had to be scolded and pushed to get out of the room.

Night time arrived. Yuudai eventually fell asleep while sitting there, beside Hoshiko, his head rested on the bed.

"Hoshiko…" He murmured. Hoshiko's eyes twitch slightly, but remained closed.

"…Yuu…dai…" She murmured. "Protect…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

A/N: I don't know WHY I made this, I just did…

I really would LIKE to create a manga to this…but well, I'm not that free anymore and manga's take a LONG time to make… :( That's probably why I've given up about 3 times when I tried to create my own manga…:3


End file.
